Eclipse
by Engetsunoaori
Summary: Formally known as Angels of Past Strange nightmares, and old memories may reveal more of Nasuti's past then she can deal with. Please RR


Author's Note: Yes, I have decided to re-titled the story formerly known as "Angels of the Past" to "Eclipse" A story with the same plot, expect now told with three more years of experience by yours truly. Let me know if this is an improvement or not. Oh, this first chapter will contain the first two chapters of the former, so please enjoy. Also, this story (with all the re-visions) has been cut down about 3 pages. Talk about cutting out the crap.  
-C.G

-------

Eclipse

-------

As the rain fell on this dreadful night, a child, found herself in the middle of a barren road. She saw with eyes wide and red, the family car that been flipped and crushed. Broken glass was scattered around her, and shined when light touched the sky.

'_Where am I?'_

The smell of ash and of burning rubber wafted through the air with its foul stench while small fires of red, and orange could be seen where the accident had taken place.

"Mom . . . Dad . . . where are you?" her cries for her parents were muted as loud crashes came from a strange force above. She was trembling but stood with bleeding knees and elbows, that stung with each drop of rain.

_'Is this real'_

"Mom.... Dad?!" this final cry was interrupted by a blinding light, that overwhelm the poor child's scene and she let out an ear splitting scream...

-------

Yagyu Nasuti bolted straight up in her bed, while her dream began to drift away back into the shadows.

"A dream," she panted, "It was just a dream..."

It had been a little over a year since the Samurai Troopers had moved out of the Yagyu Manor. The battles were over and it was time to move on form their temporary home, and back to the reality they left behind

But, at that moment, it would have been a relief to know that someone would have been down the hall, instead of Nasuti being there alone with her nightmare.

_'Why_?' she thought _'Why_? _Why am I having this dream again''_

This was not the first time this nightmare had come to her. It was just after she had come to live with her grandfather due to the death of her parents, when they originally breached her dreams. At the time, most had agreed that these dreams had been due to the accident, and was said that they would eventually stop.

"But why now? . . . Why am I having these...nightmares again?" her whispers were met with tears while pulling her knees up to her chest, and wrapping her arms around them.

These tears however, were not of fear or sadness. These were tears of all the frustration and stress she had been faced with. With lack of sleep, and now these dream, tears were force to surface.

Too much seemed to pile up on her shoulders for the young professor. There was the teaching at the University, trying to educate half-asleep students, grading term papers, and working on her thesis that was now being hounded on by her superiors to be finished and presented sooner then the deadline originally set.

And she thought housing the Troopers was stressful.

Nasuti, consumed in her moment of sorrow, was touched by something cold and wet that graced her arm.

"Epp!" she yelped and jumped from whatever had grazed her. Her heart raced in her ears as she look down to see a familiar pair of brown eyes.

"Oh Byakuen . . . its just you," she reach out to pet the massive feline, who had no doubt had only come into her room only after hearing her scream. "I'm sorry, you just surprised me that's all," the white tiger nuzzled his large head into her hand.

It was very hard to believe that this five hundred pound cat could be as gently as a friendly house kitty, which would come to curl up in your lap. She bent down to kiss his head, then began to scratched the spot behind his ear that she knew he could not resisted.

"Its all right now Byakuen, I'm fine, no need to worry. I'm going to try and do back to sleep now...okay?"

He stared up, than gave her an understanding nod while she settled back into bed. She heard Byakuen's steps as he walked around the queen-sized bed and laid himself down on the other side. Nasuti silently thanked the tiger as closed her eyes to start her second attempt at sleep.

Byakuen was her last tenet from the battle days. Since Ryo really wasn't allowed to keep him in his apartment, his feline companion remained a resident in the forest around the manor.

So now with Byakuen at her side, and the nightmare nearly forgotten, sleep was once again welcome to her tired soul.

-------

Under a glowing moon, a figure stood, and watched the shadows of the night twisted and merge into ghastly forms. Distance crickets and owls cried out into the night, singing their songs for the darkness of the sky. The gaze the figure often shifted to the moon, and the ground painted with its light.

"So beautiful," it whispered "So beautiful...yet so wasted..." as silent as the stars above, the figure disappeared into the shadows as the moon still glowed in the sky.

-------

Silence, at one point this was quite a rare thing to have at the Yagyu Manor, but as the morning approached Nasuti's room, silence was the only thing that was present. Everything was calm until a very annoying alarm clock broke the peace with its violent ringing.

"BBBBRRRIIINNNGGG!" this ear shattering sound awoke Nasuti from her once quite rest, to a disturbing wake.

"What time is it?" she groaned and reached out for the irritating machine. Eyes blurred with sleep, could just make out that her alarm clock promptly read five in the morning. With a groan, Nasuti dropped her head back to her pillows.

"I forgot the alarm."

The annual break had finally arrived to the patiently waiting students at Sengoku University. This meant that for two whole weeks school was out and a well-deserved rest for students, and teachers alike.

Unfortunately for Nasuti, she had forgotten to reset her alarm for a later time, but it may have been possible for her to fall back asleep, if it wasn't for the persistent nudging of a certain white tiger.

"Mmmh . . . Byakuen . . . let me sleep," pleaded she to the large cat.

Byakuen, who also had been awaken by the alarm, was completely awake and determined to make sure that Nausti was as well. He started by nudging his head against her arm, aiming his cold, moist noise where dry skin could be met. When wet and chilly met warm and dry, Nasuti immediately curled into a ball, and pulled the covers over her head.

But _he_ was not one to give up so easily though. Clamping his teeth on the corner of her blanket, he pulled it completely off of her and the bed. Walked to the other side of the bed where her face laid, placed his large paws on top of the bed, then started his assault on Nasuti's face.

"Oh Byakuen! Stop that!" she cried trying to pry the tiger off her, but that didn't stop him. He continued to lick every inch of her face until she had no more reason to go back to sleep.

Eventually, one could only stand his 'tongue bath', and gave up on her attempt of slumber. "Okay, okay, I'm up. I'm up," defeated, sat up in bed while Byakuen lowered himself back onto the floor of her room.

"Byakuen," she yawned, "What are you..." she was wondering why he was there in her room, when she remember what had happen that passing night.

"You stayed with me all night didn't you, Byakuen?" he nodded his head and gave her what only could have been grin from a tiger.

"Arigato," she petted him on the head, and then asked, "How about some breakfast? Sound good, Byakuen?" The great feline's brown eyes lit up and grew wide, as he started to affectionately lick Nasuti's face again.

"I'll take that as a yes. Okay, go down stairs, I'll meet you down there in a minute," with that said, Byakuen raced out of the room like a kitten that was just promised catnip. Nasuti couldn't help but giggle at the tiger whose true age remained a mystery.

Yawning, Nasuti rose from her bed and stretched, awakening the tired muscles in her body. After slipping on her peach colored robe and slippers, went over to the balcony's doors to open and allow the morning air to fully awaken her. It was a rare opportunely to enjoy moments like this. It was always rush, rush, rush just to wake up, get dress, maybe have a cup of coffee, and still get to work on time.

Unfortunately for her, this moment was also lost to her when a loud growl that had erupted from somewhere downstairs.

"All right, I'm coming!" she yelled as she headed for her staircase to prepare breakfast for herself and Byakuen. At the bottom of the stairs, she saw the impatient tiger waiting for her. When the floor had met her feet, he went to push on her lower back in an attempt to hurry her into the kitchen as fast as possible.

"Easy there, you don't want me to trip, do you?" she questioned the cat as he steered her in the direction of the awaiting food. "Urg, I swear you are just as bad as Ryo," she groaned when the pair entered the kitchen.

The Yagyu kitchen was pretty simple with the basics: a stove, an oven, a sink, a fridge, and in the middle of the room was a small table that could at least fit six people at a time.

"Lets see what we can get for you," she stated as she headed towards the fridge.

Byakuen normally would have caught his meals instead of begging Nasuti for them, but for his breakfast, lunch, and dinner were usually whatever he was able to catch outside in the forest around the Yagyu Manor.

Besides, he was technically a wild animal.

But what was the harm of a free meal?

She searched her fridge for something that would keep the feline satisfied for a while. It looked like his breakfast would be last night's leftovers; roast beef and potatoes. Placing the remaining meat in a large bowl, and pouring some milk in another, she place them on the floor for Byakuen.

"There you go, _bon appétit_!" that cat devoured his meal in a matter of seconds.

_'Ryo's impatience, and Shu's appetite, what a combo_,' she thought while she prepared herself a cup of tea. When the water was boiled and the tea bag was strained, she sat herself down at the table and began to read the morning newspaper.

Her home felt so empty now since her friends had gone away. She stared at the teacup in her hand, while the memories of her companions drifted through her thoughts. One year ago felt like yesterday to her.

In truth, they really didn't have a choice in the matter. Each had a family to return to, and college to attend. It wasn't like they just packed up and forgot about her of course. One of the five would have given the occasionally phone call (or e-mail) every so often just to see how she was. But as time went on, the phone calls became less and less.

Shin was the one who was most likely to check in on her. Mouri Shin, the water loving chief of the group, who to Nasuti always acted more like the older brother she never had (Even though she was two years his senior), Shin was the oldest of the group and was allowed to start college before the rest.

There was also Shu, who also occasionally would also be a big brother type to Nasuti. The strongest of the warriors, who seemed to always cheer her up, no matter how bad she felt. Always good natured, even though he could be a bit pigheaded at times, first to pick a fight, and to the dinner table.

To Nasuti's knowledge, he had moved back with his parents and younger siblings, and helps manage the family restaurant.

Then of course there was Touma. The blue haired Warrior of Strata. It bewildered Nasuti that even though he had been the youngest of them, he character overall seemed to be _je sais pas_. Touma must have been one of the most intelligent people she has ever met. Often she would catch the warrior of with his nose either in a complex novel, or studying for some far away test or exam. She knew that Touma's father was a university researcher, who specialized in Physics and Astronomy, so she figured that his intelligence must have been inherited, as well as an eye for digging up info from his reporter mother.

Seiji, Touma's best friend, was also mature beyond his years. The violet eyed young man who was always seen as very polite, but often kept to himself. Having not much to say, but would be more then willing to give his opinion when asked. She could remember seeing him in the early mornings out in the woods, deep in meditation, or practicing Kendo.

Seiji had gone back to his own home at his family's Dojo in Sendai.

She sipped at her tea again, as her thoughts came upon the last of her friends, Ryo; the hotheaded "proclaimed" leader of the Samurai Troopers. During the great battles with Arago and his minions, Ryo with the others, combined their powers to create the powerful White Inferno Armor that was able to finally defeat Arago and his minions.

Out of all her friends, she had worried about Ryo the most. Since Arago, she had seen a change in Ryo. She wasn't sure if it was because of what happened in New York, or the encounter with the black armor, but every since the battles occurred, she watch as Ryo's expressions and attitude darkened. He could cloak it well enough so that off-hand, no one could tell, but for some reason she could.

Call it maternal instinct.

She didn't know too much about his past. From what she had gathered from the others, his mother died when he was still very young, and some wild animal killed his father, who had been a wildlife photographer. This had explained why he cared so much for his friends. They were the only family he had now.

A gentle push to her leg brought beckoned her back to reality. Byakuen rubbed himself against her, signaling that he had finished his breakfast. Her tea, she noticed, had also been completed as well.

"Looks like it's time to get to work," Standing, she retrieved the two bowls from the floor and placing them, along with her tea cup, in the sink. She let Byakuen outside for his run, and made her way upstairs to prepare for the day.

After showering and was dressed, she began the work she had brought home with her. For the rest of the morning till noon, Nasuti had locked herself up in her study, busying herself by grading countless term papers she had assigned just before break let out. Her fingers ached as last of the test grades were input into her computer.

"Finally finished . . .," she declared leaning as far back as the swivel chair allowed. By stretching out her arms as far as they could reach, she felt some relief brought back to stiff muscles, "Now all I have to do is finish my thesis and I might get a chance to enjoy this break."

Her thesis was based upon how stories and urban legends could actually have factually truth to them that could explain why it is possible to believe the unbelievable. Now with most legends she had come across, were mainly just tales to scare off tourists or little children. But then there are the exceptions where a great warlord from a centuries ago, had returned to seek revenge and world domination.

Of course she knew this was true, and even though no one could believe this event, (well, ever truly believe) her thesis statement was to try and have others believe it possible that other legends could in fact be fact and not fiction. The hard part was coming up with the evidence to back her up.

She went to open the file on her computer, when the sound of her door bell, called up to her.

"Hmm? I wonder who that may be," The only person who ever just randomly visited Nasuti unannounced was Jun, but he usually go around and use the kitchen door.

The doorbell rang again, so she made her way down-stairs to greet her unknown guest.

When the doorbell rang a third time, annoyance at stranger had Nasuti reconsidering to let him in or not.

"All right, I'm coming!" she climbed down the stairs, heading for the front door to finally greet the stranger on the other side.

"Yes, can I...Ryo?!" before her stood the face of the familiar blue-eyed warrior.

"Oi Nasuti! What's up?" He looked just like he did a year ago. Black hair, which looked like it had been cut, tiger blue eyes, and that cheerful sideways grin on his face. Only real difference was now he stood another two more inches taller then her.

"Oh Ryo! Hi . . . What brings you here?"

"Well, I had some free time, so I thought that I might drop by to visit, and see what you were up to."

"Sure, please, come in," she moved aside from the door to allow him passage into her home.

When he entered the place where at one time he and the others had once stayed, with his hands tucked in his coat pockets, he carefully scanned the household for any traces of his feline companion.

"Where's Byakuen?" he asked as Nasuti shut the door behind him.

"Probably outside, I'm surprised he didn't maul you before you came in," Ryo to follow her to the kitchen where she lead, and she went to open the back door. "Byakuen! Come in, you have a visitor!" then gave a loud whistle using two fingers.

A moment past until she saw a blur of black and white running towards the house, "I would move back if I were you," She warned Ryo who stood a few feet behind her.

"Why?" he asked cocking his eyebrow.

"You'll see," she gave him a small wink before moving to the side herself.

Before he could react to the warning, Byakuen appeared in the doorway of the kitchen and pounced Ryo, knocking him to the ground.

"Ahh Byakuen!" he laughed as the white tiger licked his face furiously, "Stop it! Come on!"

Nasuti laughed while Ryo lay under the great cat's mercy. It warmed her heart to see the two of them together again. She knew that Ryo and Byakuen were very close, and had to have hurt the both of them to be apart for so long.

"Umm, a little help would be nice, please?" he pleaded

Nasuti stifled the last of her giggles and attempted to move Byakuen off of him,  
"Come on, time to get off. Unless you want to turn Ryo into a human pancake."

Byakuen looked at her like he had just been insulted. Giving what had to be a sigh, he shifted his weight and moved off Ryo. Free from the feline's bulk, Ryo continued to crouch down by the tiger's side, and embrace him around his neck.

"Oh, I've missed you too Byakuen, but next time go easy on the welcome, okay?" The tiger only answered by nuzzling the dark haired boy.

"What did you expect, after not being able to see you for so long?"

"Well, I have been kinda' busy you know," Ryo retorted scratching the soft spot behind Byakuen's ear.

"I know," she stood up and brushed herself off, "Would you like something to drink?" she offered.

"Sure, whatcha' got?" he took a seat at the table in the kitchen.

"Lets see.... Oh!" Nasuti was somewhat embarrassed to find out that her selection of drinks was limited to only a few items, "We have milk, coffee, water, uh...tea?"

"Tea sound fine," She was surprised at the request, but thought not too much about it.

"All right, this will just take a minute," she poured some tap water into a nearby teakettle, and let it sit on the stove till it boiled. Then poured the steaming water into two teacups with the tea bags inside. After letting the hot water absorb the contents of the tea bags, brought them, along with the sugar bowl, to the table.

"Thanks."

"Careful, it's hot," she warned as she placed the sugar bowl in the center of the table, then took her own seat across from him.

"I will."

Ryo added a spoon full of sugar in his tea, and took a careful sip. She didn't bother to put any sugar in her own tea, preferring it strong.

"So, how's school?"

"All right I guess," he shrugged.

"Having trouble with any of your classes?"

"Not really, well... I am having a problem in history."

"History?"

"Well, it isn't really the class. It's the teacher. All he does is sits there and just lectures, _Today, class, we're going to blah, blah, blah..._"

Ryo's impression of his teacher caused Nasuti to giggle again.

He threw his head back and covered his eyes with his hands, groaning, "He is just so darn boring!"

"Well, Ryo, if you need help in history, I could always help you study or something."

Cocking up one of his eyebrows, he took a moment to consider, but then said, "Nah, you're probably busy enough."

"Oh no, if you really needed some help, I'd be more then willing. Besides, I'm a teacher, that's my job."

"Hmm, now that you put it that way, I take up your offer. Just warning you, you might regret it later."

"And what makes you think that?"

"Oh nothing," like nothing was wrong he took another sip of his tea.

'_What is he thinking . . .hmmm,' _she thought

"So, do you have a girlfriend?"

Ryo gave her an awkward look, "No."

"How come?"

"I don't know... Just have been too busy, I guess."

"Oh...really?"

Silence hung in the air between the two, only the constant ticking of Nasuti's grandfather clock was the only indication that time had passed.

"What about you?"

"Hmm?" that was unexpected.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, still single I'm afraid," Nasuti had not had a boyfriend for almost three years now. She had been so consumed with work that she had never found the time to go out on dates.

"Now that's something I can't believe."

"Why's that?"

"Oh come on Nasuti, don't tell me there's not some professor you've had your eye on?"

She sighed, "No, there's not. Now cut it out!" She felt her face flush about ten times hotter then before. It had been an inside joke someone started about her, with the fact she had been living with five guys, and was still available.

When the boys found out, they could not help but play around as well.

"Haha, I'm sorry," he sighed, "Sure is nice to be back here again."

"What do you mean?"

"Being here. It brings back a lot of good memories." He gave a glance around the room. Life was never boring when six people at a time were always coming and going.

"You're right. All we need now is Shu begging Shin for another helping of food."

"And Touma complaining about waking up to early."

She laughed, "Let's not forget about Jun."

"Oh, that reminds me, how is Jun? Haven't seen him in a long time."

"He's fine. In fact," she leaned back slightly in her chair for a better look at the clock, "...if you stick around for a while, he might just pop in."

"What do you mean?"

"He comes by every weekend to play with Byakuen, actually he should be here right about . . . ," the sound of the kitchen door being opened echoed throughout the room, "Now."

On cue, a thirteen-year-old boy entered the kitchen though the back door.

"Nasuti! I'm here," he called entering the room, not even bothering to look at who was at the kitchen table.

"Hello Jun," she cheerfully greeted the young boy.

"Hi Nasuti, guess what? I . . . Ryo?" for the first time since entering the house, he notice the other guest at the Yagyu Manor.

"Hey Jun, how's it been?"

Jun's eyes lit up, and for a moment Nasuti thought that he was going to jump on Ryo like Byakuen had, but he didn't.

"Oh, Hi Ryo, all right I guess," he walked over to Ryo and received a new hair do.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"What? A guy can't just come to visit? I just had some free time on my hands, so I thought I come over to see Nasuti and Byakuen."

"I see. Hey, Byakuen," Jun greeted the tiger with a pet to the on his head.

"Jun?"

"Yeah, Nasuti?" he turned to face the older women.

"The soccer ball you left here last time is in the garage. Maybe you could convince Ryo to play a game?" she said as she began to clear the table of its utensils.

"Okay thanks. Hey Ryo, you want to play a game of soccer with me and Byakuen?" Jun asked with pleading eyes.

"Well, I don't know..."

"Please!" Along with Jun, was also White Blazes big brown eyes, begging Ryo as well.

"All right, all right, I'll play with you guys."

"I'll try and have something to eat waiting for you two when you get back."

"Thanks Nasuti. You're the best. Come on Ryo," Jun nearly dragged the Warrior of Rekka out of the kitchen door, and out into the back yard.

She laughed as the two boys left the kitchen. Jun was the boy who Nasuti temporarily adopted when Arago attacked Toyko. During the confusion of the first battle with the Troopers, Jun had been separated from his parents, and had stayed with them until Arago was finally defeated.

Though Jun had found his parents, he still visited the family he made during the dark battles. So, unless busy with some other activity, he always came to visit. Even when the other had move back to their families, it seemed that he could never break the cycle of his weekly visits.

With the dishes cleaned and dried, she decided to try and get some housework done before making a late lunch for the others. Housework was a never-ending task. Though the amount of work had greatly decreased when the others had left, there was always something to do. From vacuuming to dusting, cleaning the Manor was a task would never be finished.

"Okay, time to get work," and with that, she began on the first task that came to mind. Laundry.

-------

TBC.

Ryo: C.G! What do you think your doing!!!

C.G: What? I haven't done anything yet!

Touma: I think he means, why are you posting the same story again.

C.G: Oh, well that's because the first draft reeked, and I had nothing better to do.

Shu: Well, you are right about it reeking! Haha!

C.G: (takes out crowbar) MAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Shu: AHH!!!! NOT AGAIN!!

C.G starts chasing Shu around with a Crowbar.

C.G: Don't own them, but I wish I did, so I could KILL THEM!!!

Everyone: HEY!

C.G: Or just Shu.

Shu: HEY! Ouch!

C.G Hehehehe, till later


End file.
